


The Time Of Our Lives

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Developing Friendships, Donna is the protective best friend, Eventual Romance, F/M, I have no idea what time period this is, Sappiness, So a mix of everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: When River Song arrives in slavery to England from France, little does she know that the man in the bowtie will change her life.River/Doctor romance with a bit of plot and River/Clara friendship thrown in, amongst others.





	1. Chapter One

The Time Of Our Lives

"Come on you lazy wenches! Get up!"

River rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Sod off." She muttered.

She was on a ship with 200 other men and women, bound for England- the country she hadn't been since she was little.

Her mother died when she was born, and when she was tiny, she was adopted by an English couple who moved to France when she was five, and so River Song was couple brought up to be a lady.

Then, at the age of 13, the couple abandoned her, and she was sentenced to the workhouse. After that, when she was 25, word came about that rich families in England wanted servants.

The voyage had lasted two months, and the end was finally in sight.

River made her way out onto deck, and was handed a plate of gruel.

"Ugh." She wrinkled her nose in disgust, and poured herself a tankard of ale.

She ate her breakfast, throwing her bowl and tankard overboard.

Her master, Captain Hollins didn't bother to punish her-he and the rest of the crew had learnt long ago that River was a "cheeky beggar"

River gazed at the sight before her. The morning sun was beating down on the port the ship was to enter, and seagulls were screaming overhead.

Soon enough, the ship came to a stop.

River and all of the others who had had an unfortunate fate were put in chains and walked down the gangplank, and an auction was held.

Two by two, the servants were sold off to various people.

The female felt a little miserable-like no one wanted her.

A few minutes later, she felt someone's gaze on her.

A man wearing a tweed jacket was looking at her.

"Captain Hollins, how much for the lady with the brown curly hair?" He asked.

"80 guineas, Lord Smith."

"I'll take her." Lord Smith said, and looked at River. "Do you have a name?"

"River Song, my Lord." 

“Bit fairy tale, don't you think?” Lord Smith asked as he handed the money to Captain Hollins and River was released from her shackles and made to stand next to her new master.

“Um, yes Lord Smith.” The female nodded, bewildered.

The man smiled at her, bid good day to Captain Hollins, put a hand on River's back, and guided her into a nearby carriage. It was driven by a short bald man named Strax, who was instructed to drive them home. 

River made herself comfortable on the seat, and regarded her new employer- she didn't want to call him her owner. He was young, no more than five and thirty years, with floppy brown hair. He was smiling at her with kind eyes.

She couldn't help but smile back. 

“River.” He said her name. “River Song.”

“Yes, my Lord?” River asked.

The carriage began to move.

“I bought you because I do not agree with the concept of slavery, although I have servants I consider them my equals, because we are all human after all. So, you can go…” he reached into his pocket and handed her a cloth purse of coins. “In there is twice what I paid for you. You can go, and spend it as you wish, or you can stay with me. I have some servants, and if you'd like I can take you on as Cook's apprentice. Although, she prefers Donna.”

River mulled over her options. “Well, I am in a country that I have not been in since I was five, and it is unfamiliar. So, I would like to stay with you if you please, sir.”

“Oh, none of that. Please call me John, or Lord Smith. So, what's your story?”

“Well,” She began. “My mother couldn't care for me when I was born, so I was adopted by a rich couple- Lord and Lady Kovarian. They were nice enough, although they were very strict. They moved to France when I was five, and when I was 12 they began to get annoyed with me because I stood up for myself. They abandoned me the next year, left me in a shop and never came back. So, I ended up in the workhouse, which was absolutely detestable. And although we spoke French, I practiced English every night before I fell asleep. And I must say, I'm glad that I did.”

John nodded. “Ah, I've heard of the Kovarians. I think that they moved to Germany just before they, well…”

“What?” River frowned.

“They disappeared. Some say they died. I'm sorry, River.”

“That's alright, I don't miss them. So, how about you?”

“Well, I was born into wealth, my parents died when I was little, afterwards my uncle looked after the estate. Then, when he passed away, I was old enough by then and took over. I'm an inventor, too.”

“Ah.” His new friend grinned. “What do you invent?”

“Bits and bobs- mostly machine parts. I'd love to create a time machine one day.”

“Interesting.” River smiled. “I'd love to be able to time travel one day.”

A few minutes later, they drew up at a big country house, red bricked with a pillared entrance.

“So, this is where you live?” River asked.

“Yes, do you like what you see?” 

“I do.” She responded. “Very much.”

She spotted a brunette woman with a doll-like face, brown eyes, and a kindly smile was waiting outside the house.

John got out of the carriage, and helped River out.

The lady walked up to them. “Ah, so she decided to stay then.”

“Yes, I have made it clear that River Song is now a free woman, but she chose to stay with us.” John responded.

“Um, I am here you know.” The curly haired woman piped up.

The other woman smiled and offered a hand. “I'm sorry, do excuse us. My name is Clara Oswald, I'm the housekeeper here.” 

Clara's accent was Northern, River vaguely recognised it as a Blackpool one.

“Delighted to meet you.” She replied. “I must say, I do like the look of the house. Very homely.”

Clara chuckled. “It's the best house for miles around, although I'm biased.”

“Well, it’s very pretty.” River chuckled as the two made their way inside.

John followed with a smile on his face-he was pleased to see that River was settling in.


	2. Chapter Two

The three entered the building, and River found herself in a hall with a marble floor, and red walls.

In front of her, about 6 feet away, was a door which she had a feeling led to the kitchen, with four doors either side of her.

“Right, would you like a bath?” Clara asked. “I assume that you didn’t get one during your journey over?”

“We were allowed to wash down every week, but no. We were barely allowed to keep clean in the workhouse.” River shuddered.

“Right, I will show you up to your rooms, and then after you have bathed and dressed, I will introduce you to everyone else.” Said the housekeeper.

“Alright.” The curly haired woman nodded.

“I have some business to see to, I'll see you both at dinner.” Said John, and made his way to the second door on River's right.

Clara, on the other hand, led her new friend to the first door on the left, and opened it to reveal a sitting room with a staircase in the corner.

She led River through clumps of red furniture- sofas, armchairs, a few small coffee tables, and the two made their way upstairs.

“John sleeps in the west wing, we all sleep in the south wing- you will also sleep in the west wing, there's not enough room in the south, and everywhere else is either used for storage, and some of them are where we go to relax in the day when he doesn't need anything.”

River nodded, taking this information in. “So, the master is not married?”

“No.” Clara responded. “He is not. I must tell you River, that your rooms are the ones that were built and intended for the lady of the house.”

“Oh-kay.” She said nervously.

Nothing else was said between the two, until the housekeeper opened a large door and the pair entered a living room.

It had a thick pink carpet, with white wallpaper patterned with lilies and roses.

The furniture was blue, with roses sewn onto it.

“Oh my, this is beautiful.” River gasped.

Clara led her into the bathroom, which had a big tub and a chest of drawers with all sorts of bath products in it, and lots of white fluffy towels.

On the walls, the tiles were painted with yellow lilies.

“This is truly above and beyond, you shouldn't have.” River said.

"Ah, it really is our pleasure-John always insists on keeping this room ready." Clara responds. "See, he buys people who come over on the boats on a regular basis, mostly they take the money and go, you see."

"Ahh." The other woman nodded as she entered the bedroom, Clara following suit.

There was a bed with a red bedspread and white pillows, with a green carpet and the same wallpaper that was in the little lounge.

There was also a chest of drawers and a wardrobe, which River opened to discover an array of dresses. "Oh!" She exclaimed.

"They were purchased when John first became the master here, apparently. Every few years they're altered to suit the latest fashion."

"Ah, presents for his new bride?"

"Intended to be, yes. They are yours now, apparently."

River frowned, and sat down on the bed. "So I shall be something between a servant and a guest, if I am to be the Cook's apprentice."

"No, you are a guest. Us who "serve" him all eat with John, we are his equals. We even attend the balls he throws." Clara replied, sitting down next to her

"Ah, likes a party, does he?" Her friend asked.

"He does, yes. We all do. Although he can't dance very well." The housekeeper replied, and the pair laughed.

She stood up. "Right, I'd better leave you to it. See you later, I'll come up for you in an hour?"

"That will be fine." River agreed, and Clara left.

River got out of her old, tatty clothes, and ran herself a bath, selecting a honey and vanilla wash and a flannel to use.

She got into the warm water and washed away all the silt and dirt from her journey, and washes her hair with a shampoo which smelt like oil of peppermint.

Afterward, after she had completely rinsed herself off, River got out of the bath and wrapped herself up in a fluffy towel, putting her hair up in a turban in another one.

She exited the bathroom and made her way over to the window seat and sat down, peeking out of the window.

River discovered that her room was situated at the front of the house, the "eagles' nest", to be exact. She could see everyone who entered and exited the houses' entrance perfectly, as well as the front grounds.

For a few moments, she gazed outside, and after that she dried off, and got dressed in a green dress which brought out her eyes, and blue shoes.

She tied her curly hair back in a blue ribbon, checked her reflection in the wardrobe mirror, and made her way into the lounge.

There was a knock at the door, River opened it to reveal Clara.

Clara’s eyes lit up as she saw River. “Oh, you look a picture!”

“Thank you.” The other woman beamed.

The pair made their way downstairs and the housekeeper led River into the kitchen, the first door on the right.

A woman with red hair peeking out of her cap was stood at the table, kneading some bread and muttering to herself in an undoubtedly Cockney accent.

Clara cleared her throat, and the woman jumped. “Clara! I didn’t see you there, I’m sorry.” She looked at River. “Who’s this?”

“I’m River Song, and John has offered me the position of your apprentice.” River responded, stepping forward and offering a hand.

“Oh,” the cook replied. “I’m Donna, it’s good to meet you. Did he buy you?” She asked, wiping her hands on her apron and shaking River’s hand.

“Yes, and has declared me a free woman.”

Donna smiled. “He’s a good ‘un, our boss. You’re the first one to stay for quite a while.” She commented, going back to her work. “You can get an apron on and a cap, and fetch the sesame seeds from the cupboard. I must say, you do look pretty.”

“Thank you, okay.” The curly haired woman replied, and set to her task.

Clara, who had remained silent throughout this exchange, stepped forward. “For the love of everything under the sun, don’t tell her about Rose.” She warned Donna in a low voice.

“I won’t, don’t worry. I won’t scare her off.”

“Good, I’d better get on. Where’re the others?”

“Amy is cleaning John’s rooms, Danny and Rory are out, and Martha is in the servant’s living room.” Donna responded.

“Alright, I’ll go and help Amy.” Clara decided, and hurried off.

Elsewhere, in the study, John was doing some paperwork, and heard laughter coming from the kitchen, and smiled to himself. River was certainly settling in alright, and he had a feeling that she would enjoy life at the house very much.

In the kitchen, River was now kneading half of the bread that Donna had, the cook was making buns sprinkled with sesame seeds.

“I do like it here, I could only have dreamed of such luxury in the workhouse.” River commented.

“Oh, they’re awful, horrid places. I came here when I was 14, I’ve been here ever since. I remember when Clara was a scullery maid.” The ginger replied.

“Oh.” The other woman nodded. “So, you’ve never found love then?”

“There was someone, he was into all sorts of dodgy dealings though.” Donna said.  “He was called Lance-no, I prefer to be on my own. Right, I’ll tell you about everyone else: First off, Danny and Rory-they’re the footmen. Danny is engaged to Clara, and Rory is married to Amy, the housemaid. Amy is Scottish, with red hair and a temper on her.”

“Bit like you then, apart from the Scottish bit?”

Donna threw a handful of seeds at River. “Oi! And then there is Martha, the other housemaid, who is very brave and bold. She wants to be a Doctor someday.”

River took this information in. “Okay. What are the men like?”

“Danny used to be a soldier, it took him a long time to get over some of the horrors he saw on the battlefield. Rory is a gentle soul, and absolutely adores Amy. They’ve nearly died once or twice.”

“Okay.” The other woman responded.

The pair worked in silence for a while, until a tall, skinny woman with ginger hair and pale skin entered the room. “Donna, have you seen Martha?” She asked in a Scottish accent.

Donna, who was just putting the buns in the oven, shook her head. “No, sorry. Amy, this is River, my apprentice. River, this is Amy, housemaid.”

River wiped her hands and shook Amy’s hand. “It’s good to meet you, Amy. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“And you, all bad I hope.” Amy chuckled. “Where have you come from?”

“France, I was in the workhouse there. Then, there was word that servants were needed in England, so some of us were lucky enough to get away from there.” The younger woman replied.

“Oh, poor you!”

“Right,” Donna interrupted. “River, you go with Amy and she’ll show you around bits of the house which you haven’t seen.”

“Okay.” Amy and River responded.

The curly haired woman took her apron off and hung it up. “Right, let’s go.”

Amy showed River around the house, and on the way around they bumped into Martha, and Rory, both of whom were pleased to meet River.

The tour ended at the servant’s sitting room, where Danny was sitting down, reading the paper.

“Ah, I see that you’re both home from whatever you were doing.” Amy said, making him jump.

“Amy!” He exclaimed, and turned his attention to River. “Who’s this?”

“My name is River Song, I’m Donna’s new apprentice.” River replied, stepping forward.

Danny stood up and shook her hand. “It’s good to meet you, River.”

“You too.” The female replied with a smile-she had a feeling that she’d enjoy life at the house very much.


	3. Chapter Three

A few days later…

River was on a break, and she was walking around the grounds.

She came across a stream, and followed it to reveal an actual river-like her it was a free spirit, uncontrolled, and its own person.

She sat on the bank, on dry earth, and takes her shoes off, dangling her feet in the water.

John, who was also taking a break from his walk, spied River on the other side of the body of water, gazing down into it.

"River!" He called.

She jumped, and looked at him. "John! You startled me!"

He chuckled, making his way over to her. "My apologies, I'm just stretching my legs, I am tired of my work. I'd much rather be in my shed, inventing things.

"Oh." River replied, and stood up.

"There's no need to do that, River." John responded, sitting down next to her, and she followed suit.

"I've got to go back in in a minute, I thought that I'd explore the grounds a little on this fine day." She says, putting her hands behind herself on the ground and leaning back.

He gazed at her, and realised that she was quite pretty. "Ah, yes it is." He said, looking up at the sky.

There was nothing but blue, with the odd cloud here and there, and the sun beat down on them.

"Mm, France was lovely but this definitely preferable, not so warm."

"I've only visited there a few times, my skin burnt twice."

River giggled. "Honestly, you do make me laugh."

"Like yesterday when I tripped down the front step?" John asked.

"Exactly that, yes." She responded, a smile on her face.

He reached out to tuck a loose curl behind her ear, and she gasped at the contact.

John smiled at her, and picked a daisy close to him, and offered it to her. "Here, for you."

She slipped it into her pocket, got her shoes back on, and stood up. "Thank you. I'd better go, see you at dinner?"

He nodded and she made her way back into the house.

River was greeted by Donna, who was in the kitchen, sat on the Captain's chair by the fireplace.

"Oh, you're finally back! The sausage rolls need taking out of the oven in 10 minutes. Where have you been?" The redhead asked.

"Talking to the master by the river." The other woman replied, getting her apron on and gathering the ingredients for a cherry pie she planned on baking, she'd been reading a cookbook.

"Ooh, how romantic." Donna teased.

River frowned, setting a jam jar on the table. "He did pick me a daisy."

"Be careful, don't let him lead you on. That's what happened to Ro-" The other woman began, and stopped herself.

The younger woman frowned, but said nothing, beginning to prepare the pie.

A while later, when the servants were all sat down with John for a dinner of chilled sausage rolls and salad, John kept glancing at River.

In turn,  she kept glancing at him, a little smile on her face.

Donna noticed this, and rolled her eyes. "Amy, how was your trip into town?"

"It was alright, thank you. I bought a bunch of flowers for the living room, I thought that they would look nice."

"I noticed that." John smiled. "They look splendid."

"River, do you plan on doing anything with your afternoon off tomorrow?" Martha asked.

"No, actually. I might go into town, there's a new shop just opened for hair accessories and so on." The curly haired woman replied.

John took this information in, a plan forming in his mind.

After dinner, River made her way to the kitchen, when John stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"John! You startled me!" River exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be making a habit of that today." He smiled at her. "I have a request."

She frowned. "What is it?"

"Would you like to meet me for afternoon tea at Lily's Tearooms in town at 4 o'clock tomorrow? It's just that I heard that you were planning on going out to town tomorrow anyway, and-"

He was cut off by River placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

She pulled away, chuckling at his shocked expression. "I'd like that very much."

"Really?" He squeaked nervously.

"Yes, I would. Now, I'd better go and help with the washing up." She said, hurrying away.

"You will be there, won't you?" John called.

"Count on it."


	4. Chapter Four

The next morning, River was flustered. She couldn't do anything right, put salt in Donna's tea instead of sugar, picked rosemary instead of thyme, and had dropped a bowl of soup.

"What is it with you today? You're all fingers and thumbs!"  Donna exclaimed as she helped River to wipe up the spilled soup.

"I don't know..." River fibbed. "Okay, I'd better tell you. The master invited me to afternoon tea with him this afternoon. I'm nervous."

"River, you need to be careful."

"Why do people keep saying that about me and him? And who is Rose?" River asked, a scowl on her face.

"Rose was a scullery maid, and she and John fell in love. Some people found out, because relations of that nature between servant and master shouldn't happen." The other woman explained, standing up.

The brunette followed suit. "But we’re all free."

"Yeah, but it's still looked down on. John's parents were still alive at the time, he was intending to set Rose free and marry her, but she ran away. What I'm saying is, this could be dangerous for both of you..."

"Still, times are changing now. We're all free to do as we wish here, pretty much." River pointed out.

"Oh River, sometimes I forget how naive you are. It's not like that in other big houses. It's not done."

River sighed. "Well, I've only kissed him on the cheek. We'll be careful, I promise."

Donna nodded. "Good, I'd hate to see you get hurt and John heartbroken again."

A while later...

River made her way into Lily's Tea Shop, and looked around for John.

She spotted him sat in the corner, reading the paper.

She made her way over to him. "Anything interesting in the paper?"

John smiled, and closed the paper, standing up to give her a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you, River."

"You too." River responded as they both sat down.

They chatted together for a few moments, until a waitress made her way over to them and took their orders, and soon returned with a stand of little cakes and sandwiches and a pot of tea.

"This looks wonderful." River eyed the food, deciding what to choose first.

John handed her a cup of tea. "Well, I call dibs on the salmon and cucumber sandwich."

She looked over the food selection. “Hmm, I’ll have the tuna and sweetcorn one.” She said, putting the sandwich on her plate and John did the same with his own.

River took a sip of her tea and wrinkles her nose. “I need tea.” She states, putting her cup down and selecting a sugar cube from the china bowl, dropping it in her drink and stirring it up with a teaspoon.

“Aren’t you sweet enough?” John asked, a smile on his face.

She chuckled. “Tea tastes too sour to me without a little sweetening.”

He smiled at her, not quite knowing what to say. He was enchanted by her-she’d left her hair down, her curls cascading over her shoulders and framing her face. He loved the way she smiles shyly at him, the way she cared for the other members of staff, and always checked up on them if they’re ill or feeling low.

River looked at him, shocked. “Well thank you, Sweetie.”

He blushed. “Did I just say that out loud?”

She began to eat her sandwich, a cheeky smile on her face. “May be.”

“I erm, I’m…” He mumbled, embarrassed.

River took a drink of her tea, and then took his hand across the table. “John?”

“Yes?” John asked, looking at their joined hands.

“I have… Feelings for you. Romantic feelings.” She admitted, studying her plate and blushing furiously.

“River?” He said gently. “Look at me.”

She did so, searching his eyes with her own nervously.

“I have romantic feelings for you too… I started to soon after you came to the house.”

“Me too.” River beamed a mile wide, stroking her thumb over his own.

He smiled giddily. “I can’t believe it.”

She chuckled at him again. “You’re sweet. Since you complimented me, I suppose it’s my turn to compliment you. I love the way you’re so lovely to all of us and care for us like family. I love the way you blush to the tips of your ears-“

“I don’t!” He interrupted with a scowl.

“You do. I love the way you’re so passionate about your inventions, and the way you smile.”

“Thank you.” John replied.

“Anytime.” River said, taking her hand away. “But John, we have to be careful. I’m a servant and you’re my master… I know about Rose.”

John frowned. “Oh. What you need to know is, she took advantage of me. I thought that she loved me, but she ran away with everything I’d given her, and some of my family’s silver.”

“That’s awful. I’d never do that John, I hope you know that.” River promised, taking his hand in her own again.

“I know… You’re different, a rare gem… I’ve never met anyone quite like you before.”

She smiled. “Ditto.”


	5. Chapter Five

When they exited the teashop, River took John’s hand hesitantly, smiling at him.

He smiled back at her, and dropped a kiss to her lips.

Her stomach back flipped, with her free hand she cupped his cheek.

When they broke apart, John chuckled at River’s dazed expression. “Didn’t you enjoy that?”

“Yes… That was my first kiss.”

"Oh! Did you enjoy it?" John frowned.

A smile tugged at her lips. "Yes, rather a lot actually."

The pair wandered around the town, and John purchased River a new dress, which she picks out.

Afterwards, they took a carriage home.

River gazed out of the window, a lot on her mind.

"Are you alright?" John asked her.

"I'm thinking, John. What am I to you now?" She asked him, gazing at him nervously.

"You are my beau." He replied, and kissed her again.

"Really?" She says after they break apart for air.

"Yes, really. You are my Song."

"And you my Lord." River chuckled.

Back at the house, they parted with a peck on the lips.

River made her way to her rooms, holding her new dress in a package, but was intercepted by Donna.

“You've got a bloody great big smile on your face, Song. You're in love.”

“Well…” River blushed, knowing full well that she couldn’t hide it.

“So, the servant has fallen for the master. History repeating.” Donna stated.

“I'm not like that, Donna. I'm as honest as they come.”

“Well, I don't want to see either of you hurt. Society will judge you because of what happened with Rose, and it just about tolerated her.”

“I don't give a fig.” Declared River, sitting on the kitchen table and eating an apple. “I don't know how it will all work out, but I hope that everything will be alright.”

“Me too.” Donna nodded. “For both your sakes I do.”

A while later, River was setting the table, when John wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

“John!” She squealed. “Honestly, I'm supposed to be doing my duties.”

“Mm.” He nodded, kissing her on the cheek and letting her go. “I've been thinking.”

“Oh?” River asked, continuing to set the table.

“Well, I'm going to fire you from your duties.”

“Okay?” She frowned at him.

“You can still stay here of course, but I don't think that it's appropriate seeing as we're together now.”

“Oh.” River nodded.

“I’ll still give you an allowance of course, and you can stay here.”

River frowned. “That’s charity. I’ve an idea for a book.” She says. “But, until it is published I will take an allowance from you until I can make my own money.”

“What’s your idea?”

“I’ve had it for years-a mad adventurer named Melody Malone, who solves all sorts of mysteries.” She replied. “Right, I’d better get back to the kitchen.”

“She reminds me of someone I know.” John chuckled, pecking her on the cheek.

“That’s the idea.” River responded with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later…

River was sat in John’s study, scowling at the typewriter in front of her. She’d just finished typing out the first chapter of her book, but realised that she’d made a mistake.

There was knock on the door, and Clara enters, holding a tray with a pot of tea, cup and saucer, and a plate of River’s favourite biscuits on it.

River looked up. “Thank you, Clara.”

Although she’s not a servant anymore, River did like to help in the kitchen-she made the biscuits that Clara brought for her with Donna the previous day.

“What’s that face for?” Clara asked, setting the tray down.

River takes a biscuit. “I made a mistake.”

“Honestly, I keep asking him to buy a rubber, he’s had the same problem as you.” Sighs the other woman, checking her watch. “Right, I’ve got a bit of a free period now, Martha and Amy are busy cleaning the rooms upstairs, and Rory and Danny are doing… Something.”

“What are they up to?”

“Danny mentioned something about buying a new piece of furniture that he’s convinced that John will love. Rory isn’t so sure but he’s going along with him anyway.”

“Ah.” River nodded.

Clara picked up a stool, and set it down next to River’s chair. “Right, budge up a bit. Let me type it out, I’ve done so often enough for John when he gets frustrated with it.”

“Okay.” The other woman replied, moving her chair to the right.

Clara took the piece of paper from the typewriter, put a new one in, and began to type.

River had a cup of tea, the only sound Clara typing away and the sound of the birds in the trees.

She closed her eyes for a moment, happy.

She never thought that her life would turn out the way it had, but was immensely grateful for it.

“River? You’ll spill your tea!” Clara said, tapping her on the shoulder.

River opened her eyes. “Did I fall asleep?”

“Almost.” Her friend chuckled. “There, the first chapter has been typed out.”

“Thank you, you’re a very good friend.” River beamed.

“Thank you.” The other woman responded, and made her way out of the room.

After a few hours more of typing, River grew more confident.

Unbeknownst to her, John was stood at the doorway, watching her work with a smile on his face.

She paused, and looked up. “Hello Sweetie.” She beamed.

He made his way over to her, and kissed her. “May I read what you’ve written so far?”

Over the next few months, River’s work was rejected many a time, but she never gave up. Eventually, a publisher named Wilfred Mott liked what they saw, and River’s books flew off the shelves. The reviews were all positive.

On the night her book was published, Wilfred threw her a small party.

After dinner, John got down on one knee and asked her to marry him, and she’d said yes with a big smile on her face.

_The pair were happy together, the happiest they’d ever been in all of their lives._

**Fin.**


End file.
